Playin Hard To Get
by Masked Saticfaction
Summary: A shadamy story. Rated M for lauguge/sexual themes. Shadamy and SasuSaku Lemon. SEXUAL LOVE STORY horrible at summerys
1. Chapter 1

I MADE THE SONG UP ITS CALLED "JEALOUS BABE?" I WILL CNTINUE THIS LATER DUDES! ENJOY! I OWN THE SONIC CHARATERS PERSONALITY'S!!!! IF I OWNED THEM I WOULD BE LIVING IN A DAMN MANSION RIGHT NOW WITH A CHOCOLATE POOL AND A FRIDGE FULL OF COOKIES AND CREAM ICE CREAM!!!!! ENJOY MY STORY!

He see's me walkin  
He see's me talkin

And I could see he's gettin jealous  
Cause this guy was HOT!  
And he was right on the spot, ah  
You see the glint in his eyes  
I was starting to get butterflys

Amy Rose, age of 17 and the 5th most popular girl in school. I had great friends and was the girl most of the guys hit on. But I just play tiny games of playin hard to get. That reminds me, Me and my friends Rouge and Blaze were a band called Playin Hard. Alot of people like us. All three of us have hidden cover for this school. Cause the way we look now is just really us. Anyhow, We were riding our motorcycles to school.

Rouge-Dark Purple and White motorcycle with dark purple helmet with black glinted window in the front. Her out fit: Curly hair, White skinny jeans, white high top nickes, White-T, and a white leather with golden hoops, not to big minimum size.

Blaze- Golden yellow and white motorcycle with a golden helmit and white glint window in the front of her helmit. Her outfit: Long and wavy hair, golden leather skinnies. gold low top nickes, White-T and a golden leather jacket with dimonds in her ear.

Amy- Black and pink motorcycle with her name engraved on the side of her cycle. Her helmit was black with pink glint for the window of her helmit with her name also engraved in the sided of her helmit in hot pink. Her Outfit: Swoop bang and super curly, Black skinny jeans, pink and white jordans, pink-T and a black leather jacket. And 5 peircings on my left ear ,1 on the right and a BIG dimond ring on my middle finger that was black and said Amy Rose.

AT SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!

We went in the school parking lot with everyone looking at us. Blaze parked there bikes a red mazda and I parked mine next to a black bageti! The fastes car in the world! But that didn't matter. Our motorcycles had the same amout of speed. Sooooo, Suddenly, the car door opened on the other side of the car. I didn't bother looking cause I was locking up my bike. I heard footsteps come twsords me. Then stopped. I looked between my legs to see black, red and white air shoes that looked extremly hot. I looked up more. Baggy black jeans, white hoodie that had money going everywhere on it. A little more up and I saw a hedgehog with black and red quills/fur with red eyes. HE WAS H-OT! HOT!!! Anyway, I got up to feel a hand on my shoulder. The hand turned me around. I saw the hedgehods eyes look at me up and down. slowly. His hand was still on my shoulder. I looked at it in disgust. So I brushed it off roughly.

Amy: What the fuck is the matter with you touchin me like that?!!?!?  
Hot Dude: Oh! little lady over here has a potty mouth. We'll have to fix that. *smirks and comes in closer*  
Amy: srep away from me...uh, whats your name!  
Hot dude: names shadow pumkin.  
Amy: names amy, Mr. Black bitch

I pushed him away from me and walked away from him. But as I passed him. He smacked my ass. I glared at him. Then walked off to Rouge and Blazes derection. I looked behind me 1 more time to be suprised by Shadow kissing me. I was to shocked to even kiss back nor close my eyes. When he pulled away I punched him in the stomache. He didn't bude at all

Shadow: That hurt doll face  
Amy: Do I look like I have plastic surgery to you- No wait it looks like you did. Wow your face looks like Sally's fake boobs.  
Shadow: ah..... playin hard to get ai?  
Amy: The only one playin hard is my fist.  
Rouge: you tell him Amy  
Blaze: hn... yah!  
Shadow: Oh you got other beauty's with you.  
Rouge&Blaze: We have our own hotties for yo info!  
Shadow: Thats alright. I have my eyes on this hottie right here. You can see in her eyes that she is single.

RING RING!!!!

Shadow comes up to my ear and whispers something in my ear. " See yah later babe " I hissed at him and walked to class..

Shadow: She so wants me...  
Blaze&Rouge: Sigh...................


	2. Chapter 2

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.  
I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again,  
heed my lecture

Shadow: she so wants me  
Blaze&Rouge: sigh.....

IN CLASS {BACK OF THE CLASS ROOM!

Sakura: Hey Amy! Over here!  
Amy: Aright I'm comin *sits next to her*  
Sakura: Whats up? u look pissed  
Amy: Some dude named Shadow.  
Sakura: hn... boi troubles...  
Amy: what about you?  
Sakura whispers: sasuke won't leave me alone  
Amy: lol! He likes you!  
Sakura: I know, But He's everywhere!  
Amy: now thats a prob--  
Shadow: Hey babe  
Sakura: uh... This is him?  
Amy: The one and only *annoyed tone*

Sakuras pov.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Then when I opened them. I see Amy being dragged away by shadow. She mouthed 'HELP ME!' I laughed. Amy was out of the room now. Suddenly 2 hands snaked around my neck. " Hey sweetheart, miss me" I sighed.

Sakura: Why would I? *Growled*  
Sasuke: That was sexy *purrs in her ear*  
Sakura: Its not going to work Uchiha.  
Sasuke: Come to my house tonight? *kisses her cheek*  
Naruto: She said no Sasuke-Teme  
Hinata: yah sasuke, leave her alone  
Ino: SHIKAMARU! WAKE UP!  
Shika: Don't scream! I'm right here....  
TenTen: Hey weres Amy? Wasn't she just there?

Then suddenly we here a scream. Hinata, TenTen and me go to where it came from. Then I gasped. Hinata fainted. Ino looked like she was going to hurl and well 10-10 just hned. Is that even a word?

Sakura: AMY!  
Amy: pl-plz, h-help m-me

I saw Amy be pulled back in the girls bathroom. We went in. We saw Shadow Kissing her roughly. She was struggling to get away from him.I went up to Shadow and pulled him by the tail. I raised him by the tail.

Sakura: WTH are u doing to Amy?!!!?  
Shadow: you saw what I was doing  
Sakura: your gonna pay!

All 4 of us gained around him. Then Hinata whispered in my ear. " Maria told me that Shadow hates water "  
"hehe" I said with a sly grin. I went and took his tail and flushed his head.

Shadow: I'm drowning! AHHHHHH!!!  
Sakura pulled him out: Now don't even think about doing that to Amy ever again.  
Shadow: Yah whtever. *walks out*

All 4 of us go back to class. We sit next to eachother as well.  
Neji: wanna play truth or dare?  
Sasuke: Yah! as long as I get to kiss sakura * whispers the last part*  
Amy: What was that Uchiha?!!!??  
Sasuke: nothing...  
Tenten: Rouge truth or dare  
Sakura:{WTF WHERE DID THEY COME FROM}  
Rouge: dare  
TenTen: I dare you to lick Knuckles on the lips  
Rouge does the dare: ok, Shika thruth or dare?  
Shika: Truth, to troublesome  
Rouge smirks: Kiss Ino  
Shika: You've gotta b kidding me  
Rouge: does it look like i was kidding *glares hard*  
Shika does it: eek! um Neji t or d?  
Neji: T  
Shika: Is it true you wanna marry TenTen  
Neji blushes: y-yah, Blaze Dare?  
Blaze: dare!  
Neji smirks: I dare you to.......MEOW!!!!  
Blaze: I'm going to kill you..... grrrr  
Neji: Just do it!  
Blaze: meow *googoo eyes* {So freakin CUTE!}  
Blaze Scratches Nejis face: Sasuke t or d?  
Sasuke: Dare  
Blaze: yayz! :D I dare you to....... KISS SAKURA!!!!!  
Sakura: I'm going to kill you blaze

Sasuke smirks at me and is inches from my face. When he closed the gap. It felt kinda good. When he pulled away. I glared at Blaze. She sweatdroped and scooted back a little bit.

Sakura: ok, Ino Truth or dare?  
Ino: dare?  
Sakura: I dare you toscream in Shika's ear  
Ino: Delightful! :D  
shika: Oh Shit  
Ino: SHIKAMARU YOU LAZY ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Shadow: Damn  
Ino: Shadow t or d  
shika :*fainted* {Swirly eyes}  
Shadow smirks: dare  
Ino: I dare you to kiss Amy! ;p  
Amy: INO! N---

Shadow pulled Amy in to him and kissed her. She had her eyes open. Glaring at Ino. I laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better  
Now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend  
One day this worlds going to end  
As your lies crumble down  
A new life she has found

Face down in the dirt she said,  
This doesn't hurt  
She said, I finally had enough  
Face Down in the dirt She said  
This doesn't hurt  
She said, I finally had enough

AMY'S POVE!

When Shadow pulled away I glared at him. Then I glared at Ino with killer looks {I WISH LOOKS COULD KILL} I thought.

RING RING!!!!!!  
LUNCH SHADOW POVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ON THE ROOF

I sat inbetween Sakura and Amy. I was staring at Amy the whole time. Then somone snapped there fingers infront of my face. I looked to see it was Sasuke my room mate.

Shadow: What?  
Sasuke: Come here  
Shadow walks over: What?  
Sasuke whispers: I have a plan.  
Shadow:?  
Sasuke: Look we put Sakura and Amy on our laps and feed them. If it doesn't work then---  
Shadow: Appear out of no where and steal kisses! I like it!

I walked away and sat back where I was. I looked at amy sudeuctivly. My hands snaked around her waist and I snagged her onto my lap. Then I popped a peice of her cake in her mouth and kissed her. She was squirming. I tightened my grip. When I pulled away. She had a cute angry face on. Her face had cake on it. It looked hot. I moved closer and licked the stuff off her face. I knew everyone was watching. But who cares. Then I felt Amy bite me on the cheek!

Shadow: OW!  
Amy: thats whay you get!  
Sakura: Amy! get Sasuke off me!  
Everyone else: :3 *watching in amusement*  
Amy: I'm coming!

SASUKE"S POV3!!!!!

Sakura was on my lap. I was kissin the strawberry skin on her neck. She was moaning a little bit. But her screaming covered her sexy sounds.

Sasuke: Make those sexy sounds again, smexi  
Sakura stares: ....... AMY!  
Amy: I can't move!  
Rouge: this is getting good :3  
Blaze: got that right!  
Choji: CHOMP!  
Rouge&Blaze: WHAT THE FUCK DID HE COME FROM!!!  
Neji: That made no sence!  
Everyone: :3 teehee...... ooooo,......ah.......OH!........ CHOJI GET OUT!  
Amy&Sakura: Sweatdrop~

I looked at Shadow. He winked at me. I nodded. We both banked Sakura and Amy on the gate to keep us from falling. Shadow Kissed Amy wildly and I kissed Sakura roughly. I felt Sakura kiss back. To my suprise I saw Amy do it to. Suddenly Sakura sliped her tounge in my mouth. I followed as well.

20 MINS LATER AMY' POV!

Me and Shadow were still kissing. Not french kissing. I felt like teasing him. So I sliped my tounge in his mouth and deepened the kiss. I felt him smirk and kiss back. I slipped my hand around his neck for a much more tease. My legs wrapped around his waist. He had on hand on my waist and another on the gate. I liked the kiss too. But he didn't know that....... I ponded on his back suddenly cause I couldn't breathe. He pushed away with a hudge breathe against my lips. We looked at Sasuke and Sakura. Our jaws Dropped.

Amy: OH  
Shadow: MY  
Amy: FUCKING  
Everyone: GAWD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke and Sakura were goin in. Sasuke was kissing her neck and had his hand in her pants. It was MOVING!!!!! Then Sasuke kissed her on the lips. It looked like Sakura wasn't liking this at all.

Sasuke: *sexi purr*  
Sakura: hnnnn,...... Am-Amy........ He-help.....ah

I ripped them apart and kicked Sasuke in the balls.

Amy: YOUR NOT EVEN IN OUR GROUP SO WHY ARE U HANGIN WITH US TODAY!!!!!! SAME WITH YOU SHADOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shadow&Sasuke: cause we think ur extremly HOT!  
Sakura&Amy: Sweatdrop~  
Shadow: But you like what I did, didn't you Amy? *smirk*  
Amy: no  
Shadow: yes  
Amy: no  
Shadow:yesssssssssssss  
Amy: noooooooooooooooooooo  
Shadow: nooooooooooo  
Amy: ye--- nooooo  
Shadow: shit!  
Amy: lol

Then out of no where Shadow kisses me for a second. I was like {WTF 0.o}  
Shadow: so you liked it  
Amy: just a tease pretty boy * walks off*  
Shadow: *smacks her ass*  
Amy: OW! *glares*

Sasuke: Hey princess *wink*  
Sakura: *glare* What?  
Sasuke: Wann-  
Sakura: *pushes past him and does a really sexy walk that turned him on*  
Sasuke: Whisles and runs After her~ * starts singing to her while running back words*  
SASUKES POVE!

She likes me....  
She's playin  
She's playin hard  
She's playin hard to get  
She's playin  
She...but she likes me  
She likes me  
She's playin hard to get  
She's playin...she  
But she likes me  
She likes me  
She likes me  
She's playin

She looks at me and smirks. " you know thats true" She says to me. I continue singing.

I can tell by the look in her eyes  
That she's into me  
Cuz when she passes by and say "Hi"  
I can tell by her smile  
Cuz she's shy as can be (She's playin')  
I don't think she can see my pushin' her  
But I can feel her crushin' me

Sakura stops me from running and puts her lips close to mine. Then pushes me away.

She's playing hard to get  
She just won't admit  
That she likes me  
She likes me  
She's playing hard to get  
She just won't admit, oo yeah  
That she likes me  
She likes me  
She's playin' hard

SHADOW'S POVE. HE'S SINING TO AMY!!!!!

Amy walks away from me and drops down low and come back up slowly. with her butt comin up first.

can feel her vibe for me  
Even though she hasn't said a word  
I bet she's glad I'm readin' her mind  
Cuz there's so much (cuz there's so much) she wants to say  
But she doesn't have the nerve  
And all that she doesn't say  
Oh I'm sure  
I see it in her eyes

Shadow: I was totally checking her out. I ran to her and walked behind her. I do him thrust on her. She leans agains me and purs suductivly. I whistle and follow her on her side.

Sasuke&Sahdow  
She's playing hard to get  
She just won't admit  
That she likes me  
She likes me  
She's playing hard to get  
She just won't admit it  
Oo yeah she likes me  
She likes me  
She's playing hard to get  
She just won't admit  
She's playin'  
I know she likes me, yeah  
She likes me  
She's playing hard to get  
She just won't admit  
She's playin  
That she likes me  
She likes me

She's playing hard to get  
She's playin  
But she likes me  
She likes me  
She's playing hard to get  
She's playing  
But she likes me  
She likes me

Come on baby girl  
So why are you doing this playing hard to get  
I know that you want me  
I see it in your eyes  
You can't hide it  
You're playing hard to get  
Playin hard to get

I don't think she can see my crush on her  
But I can feel her crush on me

She's playing hard to get  
She just won't admit  
She's playin  
That she likes me  
She likes me  
She's playin hard to get  
She just won't admit it (but she won't admit it)  
Oo yeah she likes me  
But she likes me  
She likes me, she likes me, she likes me

Then when we finished the song. We grabbed them and tipped them back with us holding them. There feet off the ground. Our lips only 1 cenimeter away. I breathed on her lips. Sasuke just kissed her already. I leaned in closing the gab inbetween us. We were like that for a couple of mins. Well thats because Amy bit my lips and I pulled away. She said.

Amy: Your such a pretty boy! * Then she ran off with sakura and left both of us dumbfounded

Shadow: What just happened?  
Sasuke: I don't know but they sure are playin hard to get.

Then we ran off to class laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

NEXT DAY AMY'S POV! ON THE ROOF!

I was staring at the whole city from the clearing part. My hands behind my head. I closed my eyes to the sound of the birds singing. I wanted to sing.

My friends  
think that I can have anyone I want  
But it's not true  
You must of known that I thought just the same  
Till I'm with you  
You have been a challange in every way  
Thats what I like  
And I will live each dying day  
Until your mine  
Everyone wants this but you never let it show  
You got me wondering but boy I think I should know  
Do you want me

I opened my eyes and sang louder.

Your so hard to get  
You were the only one I can't forget  
You got me wondering since the day we met  
Your so hard to get

We all know loves a game so all you guys you can't forget

{whole verse x2}  
There is only one game I like to play  
Its hard to get  
The only boy I find so hard to beat  
My love its you  
Desire was a foreign word to me  
I never knew  
The only one that I knew  
Eveyone wanted this  
Love is a target  
But with you I always missed  
Do you want me

Then as I finished the last long note. I heard claps come from behind me. I gasped and turned around.  
Rouge, Blaze, Maria, Ino, Hinata, tenten, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Knuckles, Silver and Shadow were there.

Amy: Wheres S-Sa---- SAKURA!!!  
Shadow: She'll be fi--- WAIT! SASUKE!!!!!

Then me and Shadow ran in the empty hallway. We heard moans comin from the "science lab" {If you catch were I'm goin with that *wink} We bursted in.

Amy: OH  
Shadow:My  
Amy: FUCKING  
Shadow&Amy:GAWD!  
Sakura: Help me!!!  
Sasuke: Shhh cherry

Me and Shadow saw sasuke thrusting into Sakura from behind. And he was having her hands behind her back. My face turned red. I ran over to him and uppercutted him in the chin. He fell on the floor. I looked at Sakura as she put on her clothes.

Amy: Sigh.......... look sasuke, I know you like Sakura alot, But you can't just take atvantge of someone like that. You hurt Sakura.  
Sakura balling: YOU STUPID MUTHER FUCKER!!!  
Sasuke: S-Sakura....  
Shadow: Shut up! I don't even do that to Amy. Maybe steal kisses, but other then that you went way to far!  
Amy: Come on sakura....  
Sakura: Ok hang on a second.....  
Amy: We'll be waiting outside, Ok?

I saw Sakura nod. We walked out the room. Then Shadow turned around and kissed me.......

SAKURA'S POV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I turned away from Sasuke and whiped my tears away. Well "fake" tears away...

Sasuke: S-Sak---

I turned to him and walked suductivly to him.

Sakura: Shhhhhh........  
Sasuke: ......*silence*  
Sakura: goooood booooooooiiiii *purrs*

I got seriously close to Sasuke. He blushed. I smirked. I put my lips on his and closed my eyes. The kiss lasted for about 5-7 minutes. I pulled away to find Sasuke dumbfounded.

Sakura: Maybe some other time big boy

I stood up straight and put my butt in hisface only a couple of inches away. Sasuke smacks it. Sakura smirks and walks away sexily.

Sasuke: Thats some girl right there.  
Sakura: yah it is, BIIIGG BOOOOOYYY *purrs*

Then I walked out. I saw Shadow and Amy kissing. amy had her arms crossed with her eyes opened annoyed.

Sakura: Are you done?  
Shadow pulled away: Yah.....

Shadow put his mouth to Amy's ear. I saw Amy blush tomato red and Sasuke walked next to me.

AMY'S POVE!  
Sasuke: Lets go guys  
Sakura: {HE'S SERIOUS FOR ONCE!}  
Sasuke: you too babe *smirks*  
Shadow: Come on Rose *smirks*  
Amy&Sakura: your such a womenizer

Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what youre doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby

We walk behind to our players and put our hands around them to turn them on.

Look at you  
Gettin' more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

The boys were blushing like Amy was.

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
I kiss Shadow on the lips and  
You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

I kiss shadow on the mouth and sakura kisses Sasuke on the cheek.

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champion  
Too bad for you  
Just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy  
Who you are, that's who you are, baby

We made sexy lolipop sounds with our mouth! I saw it. The were turned on. And I swear. I SAW!, with my OWN EYES!!! Shadow had gotton a BONER! I felt kinda nervous now!

Lollipop  
Must mistake me you're a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in different worlds  
(Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer)  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't  
You...

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby

Shadow: Can I talk to you Amy?  
Amy: I'll see you at home Sakura, ok?  
Sakura: Ok!  
Sasuke: I won't do anything to her.  
Amy: If I come home to see you and Sakura togehter, trust me! I will get my grits, hot grits and burn your pretty little face. GOT IT?!  
Sasuke:Your half sister is scary.... ep!  
Sakura: yah, um come on!

Me and shadow walked away next to the enterence for the roof door.

Shadow: Amy, I- I wanna go out with you....  
Amy: Thats a damend not a question, pretty boy  
Shadow: wanna go out?  
Amy: nah I have better things to do then look at a pretty boy's face.  
Shadow: Your so hard to handel  
Amy: Thats my job pretty boy ;p  
Shadow: Your have such a pretty face  
Amy: Let me let go  
Shadow: what?  
Amy: LET ME LET GOOOO!

Yea yea yea!  
Oooh girl.  
I remember you callin, sayin  
That things were through with us.  
I have a hard time feelin within.  
Just started moving on.  
Got back my feeling chilling. Started chilling getting back with it.

Shadow stared at me as I danced. {MICHAEL JACKSONS NEW SONG LET ME LET GO! EEEEK!}  
And he leaned against the locker smirking.

Now I seem to be every where lately  
Too much to be coincidentally  
Why you wanna lead me on,  
I'm not the one you want  
So girl don't keep me hangin  
You won't let me let go  
Got me thinking it's on  
Girl you know that you're wrong  
You won't, you won't let me let go  
Heart always ringing my phone  
Goodbye don't mean hello  
Love, you leave me alone  
You won't! You won't let me let go

I smirked and went in to the whole dance and the song.

Oooh yea  
When we started datin' makin  
Moves on the single scene  
Never seen you so jealous  
Tellin all the other girls that you're still with me  
You may think its funny hunnie  
I ain't laughin  
You know what I think about it

I heard a male voice sing with me. I looked at Shadow and he was singing with me and dancing with me.

Now I seem to be every where lately  
To much to be coincidentally,  
Why you wanna lead me on,  
I'm not the one you want  
So girl don't keep me hangin  
You won't let me let go  
Got me thinking it's on  
Girl you know that you're wrong  
You wont, you won't let me let go  
Heart always ringing my phone  
Goodbye don't mean hello  
Love you leave me alone  
You won't! You won't let me let go  
You won't let me let go, You won't let me let go, You won't let me let go

You won't let me let go  
Got me thinking it's on  
Girl you know that you're wrong  
You wont, you won't let me let go  
Heart always ringing my phone  
Goodbye don't mean hello  
Love, you leave me alone  
You won't! You won't let me let go

You won't let me let go  
Got me thinking it's on  
Girl you know that you're wrong  
You wont, you won't let me let go

As we finished the song. I leaned against the locker with Shadow infront of me. we smirked at eachother.

Shadow: May I?  
Amy: gotta catch me first pretty boy  
Shadow: Whats my reward  
Amy: I'll kiss you  
Shadow: Works for---

I started running at full speed

Shadow: I'm going to catch you Amy Rose!  
Amy: In your dreams!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Ms. Poptart: Okay class--  
Scourge: Why so formal teach?  
MsPoptart: Yo!, class we got a project do do. The freakin pairs are Sasuke and Sakura, Shadow and Amy, Blaze and Silver, Knuckles and Rouge, and so on and so on. blabala bla bala bla bla

Amy: HURRY UP!  
: whatever.... i'm done!  
Everyone: FINALLY!!!!  
: Bye you little rascals!!!!

AFTER SCHOOL AT THE SCHOOL GATE!!!

Amy: Sakura o---  
Shadow: hey babe..... wanna come to mine or yours?  
Amy: names Amy and yours.  
Shadow: come on then  
Sasuke: Amy, we're coming to my house as well. Don't do anything stupid and Shadow  
Shadow: What?  
Sasuke: Do something 'stupid' *winks at Amy*  
Shadow: okie *turns to Amy* Hope you didn't forget your punishment  
Amy: Fuck u!  
Shadow: gladly :D  
Amy: -_-  
Shadow: come on Amy * takes her hand*  
Sasuke: *grabs Sakura's waist and drags her*  
Amy&Sakura: Boys

For whatever reason,  
I feel like I've been wanting you all my life  
You don't understand  
I'm so glad we're at the same place  
At the same time, it's over now  
I spotted you dancin'  
You made all the girls stare  
Those lips and your brown eyes (oooh)  
And the sexy hair  
I should shake my thang  
Make the world want you (giggle)  
Tell your boys you'll be back  
I wanna see what you can do (uh)

What would it take for you to just leave with me?  
Not tryin to sound conceited but  
me and you were meant to be (yeah)  
You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice Girl  
Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world!

Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one (you know I need you)  
Boys!  
To love her and to hold (I just want you to touch me)  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one (mmm, mmm)  
Boys!  
Then she's in control!

Took the boy off the dance floor  
Screaming in his ear  
Musta' said somethin bout me (what you say)  
Cuz he's lookin over here  
You lookin at me (giggle)  
With a sexy attitude  
But the way your boys movin it (uh)  
It puts me in the mood  
OUW!

What would it take for you to just leave with me?  
Not tryin to sound conceited  
but me and you were meant to be  
You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice Girl  
Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world

Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one (I get nasty)  
Boys!  
To love her and to hold (I get nasty)  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one (I get nasty)  
Boys!  
Then she's in control! (You like that? Here we go..)

Tonite Let's Fly  
Boy have no Fear (have no fear)  
There's no time to lose  
And next week,  
You may not see me here (uh-huh)  
So boy just make your move (let me see what you can do)

Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one (I like that  
Boys! (I like that)  
To love her and to hold  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one (it's gonna turn me on)  
Boys!  
Then she's in control!

Come with me  
Let's fly Into the Night  
Oh boy, tonite is ours (it's just you and me baby)  
When huggin me, make sure you hold me tight  
Let's head for the stars

GET NASTY!  
Moan Moan Moan, OUW !

Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one  
Boys!  
To love her and to hold  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one  
Boys!  
Then she's in control!

Can't live with em'  
Cant live without em'

For whatever reason,  
I feel like I've been wanting you all my life  
You don't understand  
I'm so glad we're at the same place  
At the same time, it's over now  
I spotted you dancin'  
You made all the girls stare  
Those lips and your brown eyes (oooh)  
And the sexy hair  
I should shake my thang  
Make the world want you (giggle)  
Tell your boys you'll be back  
I wanna see what you can do (uh)

What would it take for you to just leave with me?  
Not tryin to sound conceited but  
me and you were meant to be (yeah)  
You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice Girl  
Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world!

Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one (you know I need you)  
Boys!  
To love her and to hold (I just want you to touch me)  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one (mmm, mmm)  
Boys!  
Then she's in control!

Took the boy off the dance floor  
Screaming in his ear  
Musta' said somethin bout me (what you say)  
Cuz he's lookin over here  
You lookin at me (giggle)  
With a sexy attitude  
But the way your boys movin it (uh)  
It puts me in the mood  
OUW!

What would it take for you to just leave with me?  
Not tryin to sound conceited  
but me and you were meant to be  
You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice Girl  
Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world

Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one (I get nasty)  
Boys!  
To love her and to hold (I get nasty)  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one (I get nasty)  
Boys!  
Then she's in control! (You like that? Here we go..)

Tonite Let's Fly  
Boy have no Fear (have no fear)  
There's no time to lose  
And next week,  
You may not see me here (uh-huh)  
So boy just make your move (let me see what you can do)

Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one (I like that  
Boys! (I like that)  
To love her and to hold  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one (it's gonna turn me on)  
Boys!  
Then she's in control!

Come with me  
Let's fly Into the Night  
Oh boy, tonite is ours (it's just you and me baby)  
When huggin me, make sure you hold me tight  
Let's head for the stars

GET NASTY!  
Moan Moan Moan, OUW !

Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one  
Boys!  
To love her and to hold  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one  
Boys!  
Then she's in control!

Can't live with em'  
Cant live without em'! :Amy Rose and Sakura Haruno

All 4 of them are like 3 blocks away from the house/mansion. suddenly Sakura jumps on sasukes back. Sasuke caught her.

Sasuke: gotcha  
Sakura; huh?

Amy looked like she was sleep walkin. Shadow had gotten an idea. He walked behind her without her noticing. He scooped her up bridal style. Amy's eyes shot open to see ruby's starin at her. Then she smirked. Her neck reached up so she could kiss shadow. Shadow brought his head down. There lips met for a second.

Shadow: your mine now  
Amy:fuck......  
Shadow: i'll be doing that later babe  
Amy: why me!!!!!!!  
Shadaow: don't forget Mr. Crackers, Mr. Pizza, and Ms. Cereal  
Amy:damn them!!!  
Like 10 mins later

Shadow: we r here!  
Amy: Damn.....*giggles*  
Sasuke: you've got to be kidding me!?!?!  
Sakura: nope! *giggles*  
Shadow&Sasuke: YOU 2 DID THIS!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sakura: no, no we didn't *sarcastic*  
Amy: It must have been our twin sisters Amy and Sakura *sacastic*  
Sasuke: Were r they, I'm gonna get them  
Shadow,Amy&Sakura: *Sweatdrop* DUH!!!! LIKE WE/THERE RIGHT THERE!!!!  
Sasuke: Oh.... (-_-) {Look I made a face! u make one 2}

IN SHADOWS ROOM!!!!

Shadow: why did you spray paint your buts on our house?  
Amy: So you can stare at it all day, pretty boy  
Shadow: good point  
Amy: Girls rule boys drool  
Shadow: you know that doubles the punishment, Right?  
Amy: Why me!!!!!!!!!!!!?.................seriously, i wanna know  
shadow: (-_-) wow, ok lets get started!!! * grins evily*  
Amy: damn me......:(  
Shadow: your no longer a first timer virgin! teehee


	6. Chapter 6

SASUSAKU *SASUKES ROOM*

Sasuke moans in Sakura's ear. Sexy things. Nasty things. Pervey things. All Sakura can do in blush deeper then she could sweat.

Sasuke: I wanna do things to you  
Sakura: What kind of things  
Sasuke: Nasty things, things you won't even imagine *purs*

You's a nasty (nasty) Trashy (nasty)  
Sleazy (nasty) Classless (nasty)

Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya  
Don't walk out your house without your clothes on, I told ya  
Girl what ya thinkin' bout lookin' that to' down, I told ya  
These men don't want no hot female that's been around the block female, you  
nasty girl

Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya  
Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya  
Girl what ya thinkin' bout lookin' that to' down, I told ya  
These men don't want no hot female that's been around the block female, you  
nasty girl

Shakin' that thang on that man, lookin' all stank and nasty  
Swore you look cute girl in them dukes, booty all out lookin' trashy  
Sleazy put some clothes on, I told ya  
Don't walk out ya heezy without clothes on, I told ya  
You nasty girl, you nasty you trashy  
You classless girl, you sleazy you freaky  
I ain't never met a girl that does the things that you do  
Change don't come your way it will come back to you  
Put some clothes on girl

Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya  
Don't walk out your house without your clothes on, I told ya  
Girl what ya thinkin' bout lookin' that to' down, I told ya  
These men don't want no hot female that's been around the block female, you  
nasty girl

Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya  
Don't walk out your house without your clothes on, I told ya  
Girl what ya thinkin' bout lookin' that to' down, I told ya  
These men don't want no hot female that's been around the block female, you  
nasty girl

Booty all out, tongue out her mouth, cleavage from here to Mexico  
She walks wit a twist, one hand on her hip, when she gets wit'cha she lets it go  
Nasty put some clothes on, you look to' down  
Nasty don't know why you, will not sit down  
Boots on her feet, swear she's in heat, flirtin' wit every man she sees  
Her pants hangin' low, she never says no, everyone knows she's easy  
Nasty put some clothes on, you lookin' stank  
Nasty where's your pride, you should be ashamed

Hard...for women like me who try to have some intergrity  
You make it hard...for girls like myself who respect themselves  
And have dignity  
You nasty girl, you nasty, you trashy  
You classless girl, you sleazy, you freaky  
N-A-S-T-Y ya nasty, F-R-E-A-K ya freaky  
Girl where's your P-R-I-D-E, put some clothes on

Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya  
Don't walk out your house without your clothes on, I told ya  
Girl what ya thinkin' bout lookin' that to' down, I told ya  
These men don't want no hot female that's been around the block female, you  
nasty girl

Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya  
Don't walk out your house without your clothes on, I told ya  
Girl what ya thinkin' bout lookin' that to' down, I told ya  
These men don't want no hot female that's been around the block female, you  
nasty girl

Hooooo  
Hooooo(Repeat)  
You so nasty girl, you so...you so nasty girl  
You so, you so nasty girl, you so...you so nasty girl  
Put some clothes on girl!

Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya  
Don't walk out your house without your clothes on, I told ya  
Girl what ya thinkin' bout lookin' that to' down, I told ya  
These men don't want no hot female that's been around the block female, you  
nasty girl

Sakura: Whats this? You sing me a song without a present?  
Sasuke: oh really? What kind of present naughty?  
Sakura: give me a kiss, sexy  
Sasuke: my pleasure.

Sasuke crawl up to sakura. Sakura has her legs open as she lays on his bed. With her elbows popped up. Sasuke is inches away from her face. Sakura moans his name. Sasuke gets turned on. Then Sakura breathes her cherry breath on his mouth and gets closer. Sasuke grabed her wrist and pinned her to the bed. Sakura was smirking at him suductivly....

Sakura: Well are you gonna just sit on my hips and look at me? Or ae you gonna kiss me?  
Sasuke: *smirk* Much better  
Sakura: *eyes widen* Okay your gonna rape me?  
Sasuke: Exacly *grins*  
Sakura: guess what?  
Sasuke: What? *mouth agape*

Sakura kisses Sasuke and then pushes him off the bed. She gets up and works on the project.

Sasuke: ow.... that hurt babe.  
Sakura: And?  
Sasuke: your still sexy. *gets up and attacks her*  
Sakura: SAAASUUUKKKKKEEEEE!!!!!!! *whines*  
Sasuke: :D teehee

SHADAMY!!! *SHADOWS ROOM*

Amy was in the closet when Shadow was in the shower. She was hiding from him in his guitar closet. Amy was extremly nerves cause Shadow would definitly find her, but What was really on her mind was what shadow WOULD doo to HER! Then the water stops in the bathroom. And the bad thing was that the guitars were in the bathroom with Shadow.

Amy whispers: oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh sit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit  
Shadow: Sigh....What should I do? Amy seems to hate me. But I love her...What to do *and he keeps on talking while Amyis like*  
Amy whispers lower: oh shit, oh fucking shit, oh muther fucking shit, fucking shit, oh my muther fucking shit, Holy fucking shizer shitting shit, holy cheeze nuts california, holy muther freakin fucking shit.  
Shadow: I wonder where Amy went. *puts his ear to the closet she's in*  
Amy: holy fucking muther fucking cheese, oh sit, oh shit, Oh noes fucking shit, crazy fucking shit!  
Shadow: oh hey Amy, what are you doing in there?  
Amy: oh looking at the guitars *nervous cause he has no shirt or pants* * AND HIS EIGHT PACK*  
Shadow: Oh really, or are you just trying to see me naked?  
Amy: uh....*whisper* both....  
Shadow: Take a look then * opens the towel*  
Amy: O MI FUCKING GAWD!  
Shadow: See something you like?  
Amy: as if! PUT THAT THING AWAY!  
Shadow: hmph *closes the towel* come on Amy *grabs her* We gonna have fun...hehe  
Amy:*whisper* bad boy  
Shadow: What?  
Amy:Bad boy*Pulls Away*

Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand

Amy pinns Shadow to the wall. Shadow's towel fell to the floor and his things were showing. But Amy didn't care. She was in the game now. The toying around was over. Now its the next level. Lets play the real deal. She thought. I Amy Rose is playin HARD To get now.  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

Amy pushed Shadow and through his towel at his "thing" She walked out the bathroom sexily. She was still playing with his dark heart as usual. Now Amy was back in the moment of the jok3r. The game master as Shadow was the toy. But now, he was now her "bad boy".

Shadow: What did I do?!  
Amy: Its not what you did, Its what yo did.  
Shadow: And that might be?  
Amy: Just be quiet you bad boy! I'm in charge now.  
Shgadow: oh reallY? I wanna see for myself


	7. Chapter 7

Time Skip to 3 days later in the livin room.

Shadow was on the couch as Amy was walking down the stairs.

Amy:What the hell was that for!!!!  
Shadow: Shut up....  
Amy: Why should I !!!!!????  
Shadow: Cause i'm the man of this house! I own it! Got it!  
Amy: good point! But you have no right to speak to me like that!  
Shadow: yes I do!!!!  
Amy: No you don't!!!!!  
Shadow: I'm the master!!!! and your gonna like it and deal with it!!!  
Amy: Why am I even here  
Amy: I'm leaving

Amy walks to the door and nearly twists the knob. But 2 hands grab her and turn her around and pinss her to the door.

Shadow whispers in her ear: your not leaving *bites it*  
Amy: OW!!!! I think its bleeding  
Shadow: and you need to take a shower  
Amy: with you?!  
Shadow: yah  
Amy: No way!!!! your a dirty boy!  
Shadow: Thats why I'm taking a shower

Shadow takes Amy in the elivator to his room. When they got in the bathroom. Shadow torn off Amy's clothes and he torn off his pants and shirt.

Shadow: Well....take it off  
Amy: As long as you won't touch me  
Shadow: I *crosses finers* swear  
Amy: ok *takes it off*

Shadow suddenly takes Amy bridal style and went in side the shower. Amy was like WTF!!! and Shadow was like 'hell yah! get ready Amy Rose'

Ok if you wanna know what happened. well here, All you heard in that bathroom was," Amy does that feel good?" "SHUT UP!!!!HORNEY ASS" " NO YOU SHUT UP!!!" "MAKE ME PRETTY BOY!!!" "alright I will" splash splash, then silence. Suddenly "ah, hn.....ohh.....shadow......ah" Then suddenly screaming "LOOK OVER THERE!!" "WHERE, WHAT IS IT!!!" Then a huge thud. The one and only Amy Rose had ran out of the tub naked. With Shadow on her tail running after her. Amy ran and fell over the couch and landed on the wall back first. Shadow was right infront of her with a black towel on. Amy was left naked. Shadow looked at her furiously as he dripped water onto the white tiled floor.

shadow: AMY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Amy: You freakin did something to me when you said you wouldn't!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Shadow: I crossed my fingers!!!!!!  
Amy:hmph......ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Amy had been chained to the wall and brought up like 1 inch from the floor. She looked extremly scared. She had to keep on strong, But she couldn't in this situation.

Amy: plz....plz! let me go Shadow!  
Shadow: Why?  
Amy: your hurting me.... *crys*  
Shadow: cry all you want!  
Amy: plz.....plz.....plz shadow.... plz *crys harder*  
Shadow: ..... i'm goin to bed! good night!  
Amy: good night.....*whales*  
Shadow: Amy, plz don't cry, I'm sorry, but what you did was uncal---

Then Sakura bursted through the doors. She looked at Shadow and Amy. Then She got mad.

Sakura: Shadow!!!!!  
Shadow: oh snap I'm dead!  
Sasuke: Shadow! what r u? Amy?  
Amy: *crys* HELP ME!!!!! HE'S BEING EVIL TO ME!!!!  
Sakura: I'm comming Amy!!!

Sakura glares at Shadow as she gets Amy down and gets her a towel.

Sakura: What were you doing!!!!  
Sasuke: yah!  
Shadow: We took a shower together then she pushed me out of no where and ran away from me! So i'm punishing her!  
Amy: It was 2 punishments! he tryed to rape me! and make me sleep right there on the wall!  
Sakura: sasuke, I think we shouldn't see eachother anymore! we'll just send you the project when we r half way done with it.....  
Sasuke: ok, that fine....  
Amy: its an awesome idea!!! *glares at Shadow*  
Shadow: *puts head down and flattens his ears* yah, cool... *a tear falls on the floor and echos*

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shadow and Sasuke were with there firneds Naruto, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, scourge, and mephilis.

Naruto: so Shadow, you tryed to rape her?  
Shadow: Well not really! She wanted it! She diserved it!  
Neji: But that doesn't mean actually rape herr!!  
Sasuke: Well I tryed the same and I ended up being chased by Sakura and an ax like 10 times.  
Mephilis: Sakura is funny!  
Knukles: yup!  
Sonic: your such a evil person faker  
Shadow: you wanna say that again!?!?!!!  
Tails: Shadow, he is right, no ofence  
Sonic: I always am!  
Neji: Shut up Sonic before I kick your blue little ass to jupitar!  
Sonic: eep!  
Everyone: hahahahahaha lol!

Sakura, Blaze, and Rouge walk by and don't even say hello or whats up. Then Naruto goes over to Blaze.

Naruto: Blaze, where's Amy?  
Sakura: Naruto, come here  
Naruto comes: What is it?  
Sakura whispers: Amy has gone gothic and won't even han with us anymore, she says its apart of her game  
Naruto: Where is she?  
Sakura: With Tsunade and Razor her brother, um at the gate.  
Naruto: thanx Sakura!  
sakura: no prob

Naruto then goes over to Sasuke andwhispers the info in his ear.

Sasuke: AMY IS WHAT?!?!??!!??!?!?!?!??!?!?  
Naruto; Shut up teme! your gonna spread rumors!  
Sasuke: like I care lets o Nar--

Suddenly a girl with pink hair and red high lights in a pony tail. She wore a black mini skirt, black bellie shirt, skeloton stokens, black eye shadow, black lips, 5 earrings on right ear and platform boots. And her braclets were spiked with black cut off gloves. And what they didn't know was that she had emerald green eyes like Amy Rose.

Shadow walks up to the gril and stops her. She smelled like death.

Shadow: Who r u?  
Gothic Girl: none of your beezwax now get out of my face, I'm looking for Amy Rose  
shadow: I have no idea where she is, but I know her.  
Gothic Girl: whatever I know her more then you do. she's my twin sister. Now where is Sakura?  
Shadow: that way.

Then The girl walks to Sakura. She talks to her and hugs her faithly. With the girls

Sakura: Omg! Is this really you?  
Gothic Girl: yah, i'm transfering to this school, So wheres Amy?  
Sakura: No one knows but us. She's in the girls bathroom puttin on her make up. she looks just like you.  
Gothic Girl: cool  
Sakura: See yah later Rosealina Rose, man I love that name  
Gothic Girl: thanx and bye.

Rosealina goes to the irls bathroom to see Amy whereing black ripped baggy jeans, purple make up, black, purple platform boots, 2 and 6 earings on her right and left ear. Also she had a black and purple sweater with webs all over it. Amy turns to Rosealina.

Rosealina: Amy Rose. Is now my exact twin sister.  
Amy: And I can finally see you again after 6 years, Rosealina Rose.


	8. Chapter 8

Amy and Rosealina walk out of the bathroom. The whole school was looking at the both of them. They were in Shock. Suddenly Shadow walks up to them

Shadow: Wich one of u is Amy?  
Amy&Rosealina: none of ur bissness.  
Shadow: whatever. But be prepared. Cause I will find out and get my revenge.  
Amy: Whatever. Like if u could find out  
Shadow: I will  
Rosalina: whatever.  
Shadow: turns around*  
Amy: Rosesalina, I need to switch clothes with you! I need to, muffle muffle...muffle  
Shadow: Turns around to see one of there mouths agape* So this one is you amy  
Rosalina: hey get off me!  
Shadow: huh? So thats Amy....*smirks*

Shadow takes Amy's arm and drags her to the library. Rosealina follows sercertly.  
When they got there Shadow had Amy up against the librarians desk. Today was her brake and she forgot to lock the door. Rosealina just stood in the door way and locked the door. No one heard it cause amy was moanin in Shadows ear.

Amy: Sh-shadow......  
Shadow: A-Amy, I love you...  
Amy: g-get The fuck o-off me!!!!  
Shadow: Why *still thrusting into her* {WITH PERTECTION}  
amy: I'm not ur little toy!  
Shadow: *thrust faster* *pant* I can't here you! yell my name!!!  
Amy: Shadow!!!!!!!  
Shadow: loader!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Amy: Shadow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Shadow: Loader!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Amy: GAWD DAMNIT!!!! SHADOW STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Shadow: *thrust into her couple more times* *pulls out* Amy.....  
Amy: Shadow, I-I I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you rape me for like 30 mins and punish me for the last time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i'm tired of it. Go fuck some other girl everyday!  
Shadow: Amy I-  
Rosealina: I saw the whole thing...... Don't even try Shadow  
Shadow: Rosealina, I didn't....  
Rosealina: She's leaving Shadow.... Thats why I'm hear  
Shadow: What!!  
Rosealina: put your stuff away first. I don't wanna see that!

Shadow pulls up his pants and Looks at his side to see Amy not there. She was over there with Rosealina standin next to her. He got confused cause they looked exacly the same.

Amy: shadow, goodbye....  
Rosealina: is that all.... you never told the truth have you?  
Amy: no.... Shadow i have to tell u the truth.....  
Shadow: What is it? {u idiot! SHE LOVES YOU!!! hello! L-O-V-E!!!! LOVE}  
Amy: Shadow, i-I  
Rosealina: Spit it out! *hits her in the back hard*  
amy:I LOVE YOU!!!!!!! ow that hurt Rosealina!  
Rosealina: good job Amy *smirks* {SMILE DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!}  
Shadow: Amy.....you love me?  
Amy: We---  
Rosealina: Well yah Duh! She just said it! it wasn't a joke!!!! Stupid!  
Amy: what she said.  
Shadow: Wanna go out  
Rosealina: She said she loved u. Not go out with you! she's L-E-A-V-I-N-G!!!!  
Shadow: Is that true Amy?  
Amy: yah. Bye Shadow!  
Rosealina: Wheres brother?  
Amy: oh Razor? oh at the gate with tsunade and Sameri  
Rosealina: whats Sameri doing there? i thought Shae was supose to be at the house?  
Sameri: Well your adopted sister got board and wanted to come to see the high school.  
Amy&Rosealina: _ OH SHIT DON'T DO THAT!  
Razor: Do what? *came in carring Titamium*  
amy&Rsealina&Smaeri:_ OH SHIT MAN!!!!!!!!  
WhiteFang:whats up guys?  
Glass&Marble: hello *frowns* {emo}  
Amy,Samer,Rosealina,Razor&Shadow: _ WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!  
Elmo: Hello boys and girls!!!

Everybody stares at Elmo. He had a gun and tiger and poo next to him. With KNIFES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ernie: Oh Shit its Amy and Shadow!!!! can i have ur autograph?!?! *squeals like a girl*  
Burt: Oh Shit! Its a baby!!!  
Big Bird:Oh Shit its Elmo!!!!! I love you!!! i wanna have sex with you!!!!!!!!  
Elmo: Oh Shit! its bi bird!!!! Run for it!!!!!!!!!  
Cookie monster: Oh Shit its a cookie!!!!!!!! *eats the book*

Everybody/sonic charaters/my characters: What the fuck?  
Cookie: oh shit! Cookie monster is cheating on me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Cookie Monster: I'm sorry cookie! let me eat you?  
Cookie: no its over! *roles out*  
Cookie monster: *looks at the ceiling* nooooooooo! cooookiiiiieeee!!! -crys-  
Grover: Super hero!!!!  
Big: have anyone seen froggy?  
Grover: no! wanna be a super hero?  
Big: yah!  
Grover:lets go!

Then the elmo characters and big leave to be off with there jouney! Suddenly like 5 people come.

Murder:Amy! Where have you been! i've been searching for you for like weeks! how can u leave your older sister like that!!!  
Slicer:Amy! you left me to wash the dishes last week! thats not how u treat your older Brother  
Lilie:Marble! you left my choa in the cage sis!  
Lightening:Marble! you locked my dog in my room!  
Thunder:White-fang! whats up dude!  
White-Fang: nothin really, my fiance and I are getting married!  
Thunder: Congradulations {thats a long word in my vobcabulary}  
Amy: I'm sorry murder, slicer and uh...no one else...  
Marble: yah whatever i'm sorry!*frowns*  
Glass: nice White-Fang! gonna spread all the stuff around!  
White-Fang: sorry hun  
Rouge: hi everyone *enormous grin*  
Blaze: *enormous grin*  
Everybody: OH MI FUCKING GAWD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FIN

Cookie Monster: COOKIE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!1 DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT TO EAT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MEAN I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU TASTE SO GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MEAN I LOVE TO KISS YOU!!!! argh, forget it! i'm gonna eat you!  
Cookie: noooooooooooooo!!!

{OK WE GET IT!!!!!!!}  
FIN GAWD DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!

Elmo: Die bitches!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi this is the last chap! hope yah like! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own characters from sonicX (only the unoriginal ones you haven't heard before) (oh rated M for languge)

After 5 years of depression of thinking about Amy. Shadow had graduated college and became the head master, leader and owner of "Shadow Maginze". He had his own show, company and everything for his models and nearly for hiself. It only filled 50% of his heart. He needed 1 thing, no person to fill the other side to make him happy again. His best friend Knuckles had moved to New York to live with his wife Rouge. He was left alone when his friend was gone.

Shadow startd to play with the dimond ring in his pocket. He saved it for Amy that day she left him for 5 years. Tears started to come down his red shadows assistant called in. Galexy Flower bud was his now good friend that he trustd to help him through anything.

Galexy: Theres a women here who claims shes your 'friend'

Shadow: Send her in Galexy!

Galexy: Sure thing boss!

A beep rang in his ears. Red sparkiling eyes scanned the see through door. He saw a women in a blurry vison. Black booy shorts, net stockings, black knee high boots and red belli shirt. And is that.....PINK fur!?!?!?! The door clicked open and emerald green eyes met red sparkling ones. A grin shoved its way on the womens peach muzzle. Sparkling black lipstick out lining her lips. Shadow froze in place. Gaping with his mouth open.

Shadow: A-Amy?

Amy: Hey babe...

Shadow: WHy are you here?

Amy: WHat I can't see you anymore?

Shadow: yah, its just that,,, its been long...

Amy: Well why are you just standing there? Lets go!

Shadow: Go where?

Amy: Gawd! Shadow! I'm in love with you! Get that through your thick skull! I L.O.V.E YOU!

Suddely his graceful lips pressed up against hers. Pulling her body with his. Making her wet panties shine with clear gloss. She moaned when his hands roamed down to her butt and squeezed. Her head swung back. Moaning Shadows name.

Amy: oh shadow!

Shadow: Amy.....I love you...Be with me forever..

Amy: Ah...

Shadow romaed his hands down to her pants to unbutton her shorts. Pulling them down her legs. His hands went inside her panties. Placing 2 fingings on her core. Rubbing the pink goodness. She moaned, hned and screamed shadows name. He got tired of rubing. So he just pushed the two fingers inside her. She moaned loudly to the motion of his fingers in her. He thrusted his fingers in her harshly. Amy fell to the floor on her back. Shadows fingers ripped away from her core. Making Amy scream. Shadow licked his creamed fringers of the cherry goodness. When he finished. He pulled Amy to her feet. Her flushed face made her look cuter then before. Shadow couldn't hold in anymore. He kneeled in front of her took her black fingerless gloved hand in his white gloved hand.

Shadow: Amy Rose....Will you marry your sexy prince?

Shadow slipped the ring on his finger. Amy gasped with surprise. She smirked right after. Pulling him into a warm and wet kiss. Shadow rounded his arms around her skinny waist. Kissing back his goth-punk the bad thing is that they didn't know was that teary eyes had watched the whole scene from the blurry see through door. It was Galexy Flowerbud.

Galexy: Sh-shadow...

She ran away crying. Leaving a note on her door saying in bold red script letters. **"I QUIT!"**

While Shadow and Amy continued with there session.

Amy:OH SHADOW!!!! TO CELEBRATE!!! LETS HAVE SEX!!!

Shadow: Your wish is my command...

Next thing Amy knew was that she was screaming Shadows name. And was being fucked out her soul.


End file.
